Fallout 3 : Lunar Edition
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Princess Luna somehow finds herself in the Capital Wasteland with recollection of what happened in Equestria when the Megaspells hit . along the way she makes friends with other people and a Terminator . Can they save the wasteland ? or is it doomed forever ? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Born into a world not my own

 _ **A/n : Hey , this is going to be my first Fallout 3 story . And no I have not played the game so I don't know much only what I've seen on youtube**_

 **Baby Steps**

Hey , my name is John Freeman , I'm the son of my father James Freeman . I mostly in an underground shelter called Vault 101 , a shelter mostly built for surviving a nuclear fallout . I have a sister named Amanda and another sister named Luna whom for the life of me I couldn't figure out.

I don't know how she got here , but she was raised along with me and my sister . Already I saw my dad motioning for me to come over to him . Doing so I walked over to him with little to know problems . When I was born , my mother died giving birth to me and my sister so I never knew her .

"I can tell that there are going to be great things for you John" said my father . "I have to get my office , so remain here in your play pen until daddy gets back" said my father . With that he walked out of my play pen and closed the door .

He soon walked towards the door , opened the door and was gone . I walked towards the play pen door and opened with ease , I spotted a book near my toy box .

Picking it up I began to read the title of the book **You are Special** . As I began to flip through the pictures I saw that they were well drawn and well done . My father soon returned and already he was amazed that I was out of my pen already .

"Your beginning to be quite the little explorer aren't you?" asked my father as he walked over to a certain bible passage that was framed . "This was your mothers favorite passage , Revelation 21:6 _I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely_ Don't you see ? This is what it all means , THIS is the water of life it's self , your mothers dream " said my father .

As I began to grow up , so did my two sisters . My dad raised Luna as best he could researching what he knew about ponies and how they functioned. That's when he or I stumbled across an old TV show , called My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic .

That doesn't go without saying that the Luna we have with us , became interested in it . When my dad would ask how she got here , she would look at him in confusion as if she didn't know the answer at all .

But one day , straight out of the blue she began to talk . Which surprised Amanda , Myself and even my dad . "Luna , you can talk?" asked James bewildered . "Well of course I can , what you act as if you never heard of a pony that can talk" said Luna with a smug look . Even though she looked like a human on the inside she was a pony .

Although he eventually gave up , researching anything more about ponies and just simply raised Luna and the three of us like normal children . On that day I also met the Overseers daughter , Amata Almodvar . From the second I laid eyes on her , I had a funny feeling in my stomach , at the time wasn't sure . But I knew that 'funny feeling' would blossom into a relationship .

 _ **Growing up Fast**_

 _ **Year: September 10th,2268**_

Already , I spent as much time if not more with Amata my new friend or in this case only friend . Along with my two sisters .

Finally she had to do something , curious I decided to wait . Eventually I left my quarters and I was nearly blinded by the turning on the lights , I raised my arm to shield myself from getting damage to my eyes . "I bet you were pretty surprised weren't you" said Amata with a smile . _Yea minus you blinding me_ I thought .

"Yea you sure got me , great party after all" I said with a grin . "Well I didn't want to leave you alone , at least you have sisters" said another person in the room . I looked around but I couldn't find her . "I'm right behind you" she said . I turned around and saw another one . "I'm Brisa , Amata's cousin , well anyway you enjoy your party , come on Amata" said Brisa .

"Happy Birthday little brother" said Amanda . I took the gift from her and began to open it , it was her old teddy bear from when I was a kid . "Thanks Amanda , really thank you" I said . "I'm glad you appreciate the gift , but it's the thought that counts" said Amanda . With that the two of them headed to mingle with the other guests .

That's when I noticed her father , walking up to me with some strange device . "Well congratulations young man , now since your ten here vault 101 , when one of our youth's turn ten , they get to take on vault responsibilities and here I present to you your very own Pip Boy 3000 get use to it" he said . _I don't know what his problem is_ I thought . Of course Andy our robot present used his buzzsaw to 'cut' the cake and wound up destroying it .

 _Well that's great , so much for the cake though_ I thought . I decided to talk to Old Lady Palmer . "Well hello there John i'm sorry about that cake , should have let someone else cut the cake instead of that malfunctioning bucket of bolts" said Old Lady Palmer . "Yea , that's true , should have let my Dad or someone else cut it , at least it would have been salvageable at that point" I said .

"Here you go , I baked this sweet role just for you" said Old lady Palmer . With that she handed it to me , but that's when I saw Butch our 'bully' if you will of the vault coming up to me and oh boy looks like he wanted something and that something was MY sweet role.

"Since Andy again destroyed the cake , I'm taking your sweet role" said Butch "Oh go soak your head" I said waving him off . "Give me that sweet role NOW you punk!" said Butch angrily . If I had to I was going to fight for it I will . "Say Butch , you didn't your daily dose of being nice medicine didn't you?" I asked . "Oh shut up and fork over that sweet role NOW before things get rough" threatened Butch . "No" I said .

We were about to get into it , thanks to the action of Officer Gomez that fight that was about to happen , didn't. "Are you alright?" asked Gomez . "yea I'm fine , Butch tried to take it but I simply told him no and THAT'S on my birthday no less" I said . "I knew he was trouble since the day he was born , I'll handle it you go enjoy your party" said Gomez .

Apparently from what I overheard , Butch got put on house arrest for causing trouble on my birthday . Inwardly , I was grinning like a cat . " I can't believe that , Butch causing a fight on YOUR birthday no less , what a jerk" said Amata with a glare .

"Yea I know right , I'm glad Gomez stepped in" added Brisa . "Well if he didn't , then I would have kicked his butt from one end of this vault to the other" I said . "I know you would , but not today , today you enjoy yourself" said Amata .

"I happen to agree brother , Butch should learn his manners" said Luna. "I agree on that Luna" said Amanda . With that I noticed my dad on the intercom . "that was Jonas , he wants to meet you in the reactor room" said my father . "Go on , we'll keep an eye on things here" said Luna . "Thanks Luna , I can always count on you four to help out" I said .

With that I finally got out of there , frankly though things were getting a bit dull . I made my way towards the reactor room . "Hey your not suppose to be down here" said Jonas . "Excuse me , I'm ten years old and I don't have to take that form you" I said .

"Woah , we have a bad ass here, settle down" said Jonas in a laugh . I laughed myself at how much of a 'bad ass' that I put on . Finally my dad showed up with something hidden behind his back.

"Son , me and Jonas were able to scrap up enough parts to make this" said my dad . He pulled out what looked like rifle , it certainly looked like a rifle from one of America's wars . "We took the time also to setup a shooting range , so you can come down here anytime you wish , even with your friend and sisters to hang out" said my Dad .

With that I crouched and took aim , I took out several of the normal targets but that's when I saw something that looked like roach of some kind . "Careful it's a radroach , quickly take it out before it gets any closer" said my dad in mock fear . I took aim , and fired several BB's into it killing it . "Great job , one day this skill may come in handy one day" said my Dad .

 _ **Six years Later**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Stupid GOAT test !

 **Future Imperfect**

Well here I am , currently sixteen . There was no way I could fake being sickness , my father was way to smart for that and knew that I was lying right through my teeth .

 _I may need to get into that locker in the future , should something happen_ I thought . He wished me luck on the test , saying it 'wasn't so bad' and that ' everyone has to take it when there sixteen' .

Not that I really cared about a test that determines what kind of future you have living underground . As I walked out of my fathers clinic , I saw some tunnel snakes harassing Amata , my girlfriend .

When I was fourteen , I asked her out . Without a second thought , she said yes and … kissed me . That was the happiest day of my life . "Why don't I show you a real tunnel snake , Amata" said Butch . "Now on your life time!" shot back Amata .

 _Yea you tell him off , all he would do is screw you over once he spots another girl leaving you a broken heart_ I thought . That's when I decided to step up and defend her from those stupid tunnel snakes . "Hey Butch , what do you think your doing?" I asked in an angry tone . "Oh so the doctors son come to save his damsel in distress ! , you stay out of this if you know what's good for you" said Butch .

"Oh and you would know ? , ya know if you keep harassing her , her father could make your lives a living hell and then some , that would be a REAL good way to get on his shit list" I pointed out . "Yea this bitch isn't worth it , come on" said Butch .

With that he and his 'gang' walked off towards the classroom . "Thanks John for saving me , Assholes" said Amata with a sneer . "I couldn't agree more , but ya know if they kept doing that , your father would make a living hell out of there lives here" I said . "That's true , and hey ! How did you know?" asked Amata .

"lets just say that I have read the vault handbook" I said with a smirk . "Well at least you had a 'leg' up on Butch" said Amata with a chuckle . "I swear you and your puns Amata , hey by the way , where's your cousin?" I asked .

"Probably inside , waiting on the two of us same with your two sisters" said Amata . "Then lets not keep anyone waiting" I said . With that we walked inside and I swear the GOAT is rigged , with multiple choice and 'no wrong answers' . So after the test was over and done with , I simply bursted out laughing at what Butch got .

"Yes yes Mr. Freeman , we all know Butch got the job of a Hairdresser lets savor the moment" said Mr. Brotch . _I couldn't agree more_ I thought . I noticed that Luna , Brisa and Amanda giggled at Butch's job as a hairdresser as did Amata . _Now that's some sweet revenge._ With that I handed in my test and Mr. Brotch was surprised .

"Well , I'd say your on the fast track to becoming a shift manager Mr. Freeman , best of luck it seems that I'm looking at the Next Overseer " said Mr. Brotch . _I wouldn't mind the position , I'll tell ya that teach though I think I hear life outside calling me outside the vault_ I thought .

I stepped back so the the others could hand in there's . Amata was on the fast track to becoming a Supervisor , while Luna was a cook , Amanda part of maintenance , and the same with Brisa . But I had a funny feeling that something was about to change , something that would change all of our lives for good . And that was something that I wasn't looking forward to , not one bit ! .

 _ **THREE YEARS LATER**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **ESCAPE VAULT 101 !**

 _ **Location : John's Quarters , Vault 101**_

I heard a female voice telling me something , upon rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I saw that it was Amata , and she looked like she was panicking .

"Come on , you have to wake up" said Amata . "Alright I'm up , what's going on" I said . "Your father left the vault , now my fathers men are looking for you" .

This got me alerted , I quickly rushed over to my locker , pulled out my jump suit and got right into it without wasting anytime . "Alright tell me exactly what's going on" I said getting to the point . "Glad your listening , the entire vault has fallen into chaos , the entire vault security force has been ordered shoot to kill ANYONE that leaves the vault" said Amata . "And what of Jonas?" I asked fearing the worst for him .

"My fathers men , beat him and beat him wanting to know how your father escaped , he's dead" said Amata. She ran into me and simply cried into my chest what seemed like minutes. "It's okay , I feel sad too about Jonas dieing like that , I will avenge him , now do you have a plan?" I asked .

"Yea , I told your sisters to wait in my quarters to get dressed they'll meet you here , I already armed them with the 9mm pistol , security armor and helmet , I was able to get more of the armor , gun , poilice baton AND helmet put it on" said Amata . "I want you to stay with me" I said . "I'm sorry , but I'll try to meet you at the vault entrance if not then go on without me and try and find your dad" said Amata . "Thanks , hopefully we can be together" I said .

"I'm going to hold you to that ONCE your at the vault entrance" said Amata with a smile . She gave me some bobby pins , along with the gun she stole from her fathers office , and I'll tell ya although I have one I figured that two wouldn't hurt .

I quickly grabbed my BB gun , baseball bat , glove , and baseball , along with a couple of jump suits a utility jumpsuit , and finally some medical supplies . _Your going to pay for taking Jonas like that !_ I thought .

I put on the armor , and helmet along with the baton and pistol or should I say pistols . I sighed as I got one last look at this room , I knew that this was going to be the last time that I ever saw this room with my own two eyes . _I have to find Dad , I need answers_ I thought . With that I stepped out of the room where I saw an officer being attacked by rad roaches ? How odd .

"hey you , stop right there!" he shouted . "Yea , love too not gonna happen" I shot back . With that I grabbed both my pistols , and opened fire killing the officer . I then took out my bat and bashed every single rad roach . That's when I saw Brisa , Amanda and Luna runnning towards me . "Oh thank god we found you" said Brisa .

"yea , so what's up?" I asked . "Well if my cousin Amata didn't fill you in , alarms are blaring and the security force are a bunch of morons that can't aim worth a crap , blame on my father if you want but frankly I'd rather be out of here and as far away from this vault as possible" said Brisa .

"Well can't say I blame you , now then we should move on we have to get to the entrance , no doubt Amata is going to be waiting for us to open the door" I said .

Nodding we all proceeded down a couple of hallways , until we reached Chief Hannon banging on a glass window . "It's your fault that your father left , and frankly your nothing but a tainted human being!" he said .

While we were running , I heard gun shots and that confirmed what Amata had told me , that these guys were ordered shoot to kill . _No doubt , that things are going to be tough or something of that nature_ I thought . Quickly we came past another window where I saw officer Mack , Amata's father and Amata herself … tied up? .

"Alright here's the plan , don't kill the Overseer , take out Officer Mack no doubt that guy is the one hurting Amata her fathers own daughter" I said .

"I said I don't know anything" pleaded Amata ."Be reasonable Amata , I only want him here so I can talk to him , you have to understand , now where is he?" asked Alphonse . "I said I don't know" pleaded Amata tears ready to spill from her eyes . " Officer Mack , I think time you 'persuade'".

With a sadistic grin , he struck the baton across her cheek , she cried out in pain . That's what sent me over the edge at that point . "Alright , move in stick to the plan" I said . We walked into the room that's when Officer Mack turned around with a stunned look on his face . "I do hope your ready to turn selves in , you all have caused quite enough trouble as it is already" said Alphonse .

"Wrong , were taking Amata and leaving this vault , now you have one of two options , we can do this the peaceful way OR the hard way , now which is it going to be" I said . "Fine , what do you want" sighed Alphonse . "The key to your desk and the password to your terminal" I demanded .

"You will get nothing from me , Officer Mack deal with them" said Alphonse . He turned around and charged at us like a rabid animal that had to be put down . _**"OPEN FIRE"**_ I shouted .

Mack was met with a hailstorm of bullets striking him in his chest , legs and arms . I told them to hold fire , while I looted the dead officer . I then proceeded to comfort Amata , as she is the only girl I love . "Thanks , I saw how you handled the situation , not killing my father" said Amata with a sniffle .

"It's going to be okay , we got this far didn't we?" I asked comfortingly . "Yea , it's time we go the extra mile but anyway though I'll meet you at the office and see what's on my fathers terminal" said Amata . "That bruise , you okay?" asked Brisa .

"I'm fine Brisa , it still stings though but I'm not hurt THAT bad" said Amata . "Alright if your sure , but we are going to get that treated" said Brisa sternly . "yes mother" said Amata in a mocking tone . With that we all proceeded down another hallway till I saw Officer Gomez standing there he didn't draw his pistol after how he noticed that it was mostly us in security armor and armed .

"I almost didn't recognize you lot with that armor on" said Gomez . "Well , we came here to get the password and the key , do you have it?" I asked . "I think so , Overseer dropped it and I guess he didn't need it" said Gomez . _What an idiot_ I thought .

With that we proceeded straight into the office . I first used said key on the desk , then logged into the terminal using Amata's name as the password .

Which to me was child's play if you know what I mean . _Now time to find out what skeletons you have in your closet Overseer_ I thought . With that I moved the cursor towards something that said _**View Scouting Reports**_ upon clicking it , what I saw shocked me beyond belief . Amata saw it to , as did everyone else .

"It looks like the vault was opened once before , back when we were babies , the reports indicate a settlement nearby it's called ' **Megaton** ' from what I can gather , the people are very friendly and willing to help beyond that , it also goes on to mention **super mutants , ghouls , and giant ants"** I said .

I then downloaded everything to my Pipboy and transferred it , to everyone elses pip boys . "How could my father do this ! , first he says that going out there is forbiddin , and NOW this ! I will not live a lie anymore , I've made up my mind , I'm coming with you" said Amata .

"You sure?" I asked . "yes , even if I stayed there would be no way in hell that I could make him see reason" she pointed out . She does have a point , after what he did to her , including officer Mack and everyone else , I think taking her along would be a good idea .

"Alright , lets go I think we over stood our welcome here in this vault" I said . Nodding we all proceeded down the tunnel and towards the door that lead to another that lead to the vault entrance . I looked over at the girls and they nodded as did I , I pulled the lever opening the door .

" _ **He's opening the vault door , we need the Overseer to stop this !**_ " said One voice . "Alright , lets get ready for a fire fight" I said . That's when Gomez arrived and gave us a couple clips . "I had a feeling that a fire fight would happen , figure I'd join in" said Gomez .

"You don't have to" I said . "I want to , and I plan on leaving the vault with you" said Gomez with a smile. _Then it looks like our chances just doubled_ I thought . Smirking I drew both pistols , reloaded them along with everyone else , Amata put on her security armor and helmet and strapped a pistol to her side as well . I turned towards Amata and put my hand on her shoulder .

"Remember , once we take care of whatever security that is left , we all make a break for it" I said . Sure enough two more officers along with the Overseer himself came into the vault entrance , but he was shocked to see Officer Gomez standing with us . "Gomez ! How could you betray me!" said Alphonse angrily .

"I did it , because frankly what's the point in working as a security officer in this vault if your forced to gun down civilians!" said Gomez bitterly . That's when I saw it , his son Freddie also armed with a pistol and armor along with a helmet decided to join our well group . "You too Freddie? , do any of you have any idea whats out there?" asked Alphonse .

"Actually I do , from what I could gather you lied" I said . _**"Kill them all , do not let them escape this vault alive"**_ commanded Alphonse . _So that's how it is huh ? , a fire fight to the death we heavily out number you some of us know how to use a gun_ I thought . "Freddie get behind us , it's time we take out the trash" said Gomez .

Nodding Freddie stayed right with Amata as we all opened fire , apparently Alphones's aim wasn't perfect besides he couldn't shoot himself out of a paper bag even if it was opened . We soon were forced to fall back as MORE security poured into the entrance . "yea I ain't going out there , I don't wanna get sealed off" .

Finally we ran towards the wooden door . We looked back and saw that the geared door was back in place , our only home and we were sealed off for good . We soon opened the door and stepped into the sunlight . _Alright , time to get answers and find out where in the world we are_ . I thought .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Megaton

 **John's POV**

It was still early day , myself , Brisa , Amanda , Luna , Amata , Freddie and Officer Gomez were mostly scavenging houses for whatever supplies that we could find .

So far we found two suit cases along with a shopping cart . We were able to get most of the stuff we found into said shopping cart , that's when we made our way towards the city known as Megaton .

On our way there we found robot parts scattered about . Not having any idea as to what they were we simply put them into the cart and continued on our way . We soon reached megaton , with a deputy weld calling us 'partners' as it were .

 _ **Location : Megaton**_

"Well I'll be a group of new comers" he said . I didn't have a clue as to who he was , but I could tell that he was friendly . "Names Lucas Simms , sheriff and town mayor when the need arises" said Lucas with a smile .

"I'm John , that's Brisa , Amanda , Luna my two sisters , Amata , Freddie and Officer Gomez were from a vault" I said .

"Polite AND well mannered , I don't know but I like you boy , don't mess with my people and we won't have a problem" said Lucas . "Right message received" I said . "I think were going to get along just fine you and me" said Lucas .

"Now I'm looking for my father , he's about my height , middle aged looks like me , he wears either a white lab coat or a vault 101 jump suit did he pas through here?" I asked . "Sorry , haven't seen a man matching that description I have enough problems as it is right now" pointed out Lucas .

"You see , the piping needs fixing along with the bomb being defused cause if that doesn't happen , someone with a trigger finger could arm it , and blow us all to smithereens I can't have that happen to my town" said Lucas . "Well maybe I could disarm it , so that doesn't happen" I said . "You?" asked Lucas confused .

"Yea , I could do that for you" I offered . "Well I don't let the locales tinker with it , so if you think you got the know how as to disarm it , but take a look at it first , and go easy on it but if you can disarm it there's going to be a 100 cap reward in it for you" offered Lucas . "Yea I think I can do it" I said .

"Alright the rest of you get familiar with the town and it's residents and do what you can to earn some caps" I said .

Nodding they headed off , while I headed right for the bomb , I do have some experience in explosives . Upon opening the bomb , it looked simple enough , after cutting one of the wires can't seem to remember which one , but it didn't go off .

"Well I'll be damned , you actually defused the bomb , as promised 100 caps as a reward" said Simms . Looking at the caps , I was confused and wanted to know more about these 'caps' . "Pardon me but caps? , why not just use prewar money?"I asked .

"Well that's the currency out here , there was plenty of bottles lying around and plenty of caps and that's what became the accepted currency" said Simms .

I thought this over , my entire life and no one told me about life outside the vault , heck no one ever thought of leaving until my dad did , two people were shot thinking they could leave too .

We were the lucky ones , since we had a plan and a bit of fire power to back it up . "Oh and here's the deed to the house , no ones lived in it for years" he added . I took the key and the deed , at least we now have a place to relax and even live in . Looking back to the two carts AND the suit cases we would have a lot to sell but those parts I would need to figure out what or who made that … robot .

I decided to head to a shop that said 'Crater Side Supply' "Welcome to Crater Side Supply I"m Moira Brown how can I help you?" asked Moira happily .

"I was hoping you could identify these for me" I said. I dug through what we collected I pulled out an arm , a head , another arm , and two legs . Moira was shocked to see something like this in her shop , without saying another word , she rushed through her collection of books and came across the blueprints . "Is this it?" asked Moira .

"yea , but I haven't a clue as to who or what model it is" I admitted . "Alright , if I remember the Terminator movies right at least Terminator 2 : Judgment day it showed a T-800 model 101 it was built by Skynet far into the future" explained Moira .

"Hold on a sec , Skynet ? I thought that it was all fake that none of it was real that a mere computer program couldn't become self aware and nuke the entire planet" I said shocked . "Well the proof's in the pudding , and what you have here is is parts of a T-800 here to be put back together , though to be honest it may take awhile for us to do it , we might need outside help" admitted Moira . "Alright , who do you have in mind?" I asked .

"There is a guy , by the name of Doctor Zimmer and another by the name of Pinkerton the both of them could help rebuild and add skin onto this terminator making him brand new again as if he was built right off the assembly line" Said Moira cheerfully . "I hope so , provided it's programming isn't still set to terminate us humans" I said fearfully .

"Oh don't worry if it is , then we can find the off switch on this model and presto no killing terminator" said Moira without a care in the world . _I really hope your right_ I thought. With that I sold the stuff we did collect , we did get a good sum of caps . With that I set off for home , here in Megaton that is .

 _ **Moira's POV**_

I had rushed off towards the back to try and contact , Doctor Zimmer first see if he knew anything about terminators at all . It turns out that Doctor zimmer was or is should I say in Rivet city , same with pinkerton . _That saves having to hunt them one at a time_ I thought . "What is it , can't you see I'm busy!" said Zimmer irritably .

"Well I have news , this involves a T-800 Terminator , a real one" I exclaimed . "Moira you know those kinds of robots don't exist" said Zimmer . "Well I'll be right back with proof" I said . Quickly I rushed towards the front of the store , and grabbed the terminator head . I then rushed back to the terminal and showed Zimmer . "I don't believe it , a real head of a Terminator , where did you find it?" asked Zimmer .

"A vault dweller found it and wanted me to indentify it , turns out it's a T-800 model 101" I said . "then if that's true , then Rob co was making these for some kind of war , but for what?" asked Zimmer stumped . I was clueless as well , but I had to get his and Pinkertons help in order to get it rebuilt.

"Listen , I need you and Pinkertons help to rebuild it it may serve a purpose here in the Capital wasteland" I said . "Moira are you NUTS ! , rebuilding a T-800 that's crazy talk ! , no one has the blueprints in order to rebuild such a machine , and even we did rebuild it chances are though it would slaughter us and start a war that no one is prepared for!?" shouted Zimmer .

"I actually have the blueprints , I was going through one of my books when the blueprints simply fell out and I was able to Identify it as a T-800 heck we don't even know if it's memory chip is intact" I said .

"Alright alright if that's true , then there might be a chance to rebuild it and HOPEFULLY get it up and operational" said Zimmer .

"I'll see what I can do on my end , hopefully we can get this terminator up and running , find out it's programming see if we can't try and change it" said Moira .

With that Doctor Zimmer logged off , more than likely to get in contact with Doctor Pinkerton . Meanwhile , she took the T-800 parts to her workshop and laid them out like like you would a human skeleton . Each part matched up like a human bone would , oddly though why would Skynet build a killing machine based on a human skeleton? .

 _ **Location : Megaton Shack**_

 _ **John's POV**_

We met up again this time in the shack that was given to me by Simms .

Already I was liking it , thankfully though Amata , Brisa , Amanda and Luna returned I didn't see Freddie nor his father . "Amata where's Freddie and his Dad?" I asked worriedly .

"They told us that it was time to 'part ways' as it were , try and make there own lives in the wastes" said Amata .

I thought this over , and she was right . "Fair enough , did they at least upgrade there gear before leaving?" I asked . "Yea , they got themselves revolvers , and assault rifles" said Brisa . "Good , cause I don't think that there 10 mm pistols or there batons would do much good in the wastelands" I said . "I happen to agree on that brother" said Luna .

"Understandable , okay our next stop is going to be the local saloon , more than likely we can get information on dad there" I said . With that we all got a good look at the night sky as Luna rose the moon , along with making the stars come out .

With that we all headed to bed , and got some sleep . Though how in the world were going to sleep on one bed ? Well we worked out an idea , two of us would take the couch and the other two would take the bed . Finally we all got some sleep , well Luna was able to slip between us which frankly I didn't mind one bit . Each and every one of us drifted off into dreamland until the next morning .

 _ **The Next morning**_

 **John's POV**

I awoke , the next morning feeling refreshed and I could use a shower . _Apprently someone went shopping and got me some clothes_ I thought .

Of course it was one of the girls , I'll have to write them a thank you note after this . Grabbing a spare change , I entered the shower , closed the door and turned on the shower . Getting out of my vault 101 jumpsuit I stepped inside and closed the shower , I could feel the water running down my skin .

Meanwhile my butler , whom I hadn't had the time to meet with yet . Was probably making the beds or something of that nature heck maybe waking up the girls .

Beyond that , I got my shower done with and stepped out , clean as a whistle . I saw Amata waiting with smug look on her face . "Finally woke up huh" said Amta . "yea I guess , I take it you got me some spare clothes?" I asked .

"Not just me , but all of us needed some clothes heck even Luna , but more importantly though we should all get a shower" said Amata .

"yea , well your next" I said . She headed in , and took her shower , later followed by Luna , Brisa and Amanda .

Our next thing on our 'list' was to head back down to Craterside Supply and see if our terminator friend was up and about . Once the girls got there showers AND were dressed , we all walked over towards Craterside Supply and headed inside . Only to find , two people that we didn't even meet . But we did spot Moira and our T-800 friend …. talking .

"Hello friends , I'm glad your back , me and my other friends , just got yours up and running , we had to update and tweek his programing , he wanted to locate a John Conner or something like that" said Moira . "I see , but he is functional am I correct?" I asked .

"Yup" said Moira with a grin . _I think she had a bit too much fun with him_ I thought . He finally emerged looking all bad ass . "Greetings" he said simply .

"Isn't he amazing , Cyberdyne laid the foundation of what would have been , the war against the machines he told me of how he and a young John Conner and his mother Sarah Conner blew up Cyberdyne thinking they stopped this 'Judgment Day' but apparently Judgment Day happened anyway , yet somehow he was sent here." said Moira .

 _Well that's rather interesting , hopefully we can save the wasteland from who ever or whatever is planning to take it_ I thought .

"Okay , dude what are you?" I asked. "I'm a Terminator a T-800 model 101" he stated . "How about T-800 , would that work?" I asked . "affirmative" said T-800 . I got a good look at his body , and oh boy did Moira do work on him . "Moira , quick question did you add synthetic skin on him?" I asked .

"Nope , that was all Doctor Pinkerton , Doctor Zimmer simply tweaked his programming and updated it with the history of what happened along with where he is currently" said Moira .

"And I take it that you rebuilt him according to the blueprints?" asked Amata . "Yup and he's yours free of charge , I managed to task him to help you in any way possible of finding your father" said Moira with a grin .

With that I hugged the stuffing out of her , that and I managed to pop her back a bit . "Ah thanks I needed that , my back was so stiff from just moving the parts yikes who knew they could be so heavy I had to get several people to help me" said Moira .

"Thanks ,and I take it several protectrons couldn't do the job?" I joked . "Nah everytime they tried to pick up a piece of the terminator they would fall over or something would come undone" said Moira .

With that she gave him a leather jacket , a pump action shot gun , a couple of pistols , some ammo , along with a really good sniper rifle , of course she didn't need to worry about armor cause his entire skeleton is composed of Titanium a metal that withstand any and everything .

"My mission is to find your father John" he said . "Alright lets sell what we have and get some new gear" I said . With that we sold our old weapons from the vault , and got ourselves a couple of revolvers , chinese assault rifles , AK 47's , and finally a hunting rifle .

Along with better armor finally we set off for the saloon to get some answers . After getting information out of him we were able to get out of Megaton and head towards the DC ruins .

T-800 informed us of what was there , feral ghouls and of course super mutants . "Okay lets stick together , no one go wandering off" I stated .

Nodding we all took multiple tunnels to get to DC , we finally arrived at the western or eastern entrance , didn't matter much to me .

From there we spotted our first super mutant . Quickly taking action we all opened fire , Luna hitting the beast dead center with her hunting rifle .

Brisa , Amanda , Amata and myself all opened fire . It kept swinging it's huge weapon thinking it would hit us , but every time that it did , it only missed .

T-800 quickly saw this and opened fire using his pump action shotgun by aiming directly at it's face . Finally we had taken care of our first super mutant ."What the hell are you all doing all the way out here in the capital wasteland ?" she asked accusingly .

"Were on our way to Galaxy News Radio , we need information on my father" I said . "Were headed that way too , just stay close and don't try and get killed" she said .

I looked over at Amata , Amanda , Brisa and Luna who agreed in the same conformation that she wasn't one to be messed with . We followed her through , only stopping to loot the 'super mutants' that we killed .

Finally we had reached Galaxy news Radio it's self , but not before a beast of a super mutant came barreling through concrete . The 'lyons' pride opened fire , nodding we did to trying to lure it into a trap .

Our companion T-800 grabbed a nearby mini gun and opened fire , we continued either using grenades or our guns .

Finally after who knows how many rounds were put into that thing , it collapsed no longer moving which was fine with me . "Great job there civilians , you lot ain't bad with holding your own . Same goes for your … friend there" she said .

"I forgot introduce myself , I'm John Freeman , that's Amata Almodovar , Brisa Almodovar , Amanda Freeman , and Luna Freeman both of those two are my sisters" I said . "Well I'm Sarah , Sarah Lyons sentenal of the Lyons Pride and who's your robotic friend?" asked Sarah .

"He's a Terminator T-800 model 101" I said . Her eyes widened at that . "A Terminator ? , like a real working one . I've only ever seen such things like that in movies?!" exclaimed Sarah in shock . "It's quite true , he has knowledge on the capital wasteland and knowledge of his own time line" I said .

"Then that means one thing , he could prove useful in the coming war" muttered Sarah . I was confused , just what war does she mean? . Ignoring the question we all headed inside , to find Three Dog . "I am Three Dog , lord and master of Galaxy news radio" he said in a villain laugh . I simply rolled my eyes , while T-800 stood there wanting information .

He told us about 'fighting the good fight' , all he wanted us to do was just get a dish from the museum of history and take it to the washington monument so he can broadcast all across the wasteland but I had an idea to make it a bit …. sweeter if you will .

"How about this , we do what you want , and you can interview us how about that?" I asked . "Well , I like the sound of that , you have yourself a deal" said Three Dog .

With that we left Galaxy news radio , in search of a satellite dish . Quickly though , I double checked my weapon , and so far it was holding up , not like it was breaking .

We made it to the museum of history , T-800 got a good read out . "There's super mutants , everywhere . It's what's considered a death trap however , we will have to move fast in order to get our objective back to Three Dog" said T-800.

Nodding we stuck together that's when we saw a couple of super mutants headed right at is with … nailboards ? Confused we simply opened fire taking out there heads .

So far , things were going well in our favor , until we saw a behemoth , thinking fast our terminator friend fired several mini nukes via the fatman .

In a couple of shots , he was put down . Finally we made our way through various rooms , before we got to the room that contained the lunar lander . Taking the dish off of it , that alerted the super mutants .

We quickly made our way towards the exit , only for it to be blocked by super mutants . "oh great now what?" I asked . "we blast our way through that's what" said Amata with a grin .

 _I like the way you think_ I thought . Reloading our weapons , we quickly opened fire , while T-800 fired only one mini nuke at each of them taking them out one at a time .

I can only guess that they were only waiting , for there leader to try and 'mutate' us into one of them . Finally we made our way towards the washington monument , but not before several super mutants saw us and gave chase .

"NOW YOU DIE , HUMANS!" one of them shouted that's whens we spotted T-800 to distract them long enough for the four of us to mount the dish and activate it .

Climbing down was easy enough , that's when we spotted the super mutants going after T-800 we all opened fire with what we had . Finally we took each one out , and looted it for what we needed . We all got back to the Galaxy news building .

Upon entering , I told him that the dish was in place and running. "Awesome , now as promised Three Dog is going to hold up his end of the bargain" said Three Dog .

He lead all of us inside his studio , where each of us were handed a mic .

"Now I only have four mics so be careful with them" said Three Dog . Eventually he flipped the switch and a sign came on that read **ON THE AIR** .

" _ **This is Three Dog , coming to you live from the DC ruins and right here in my studio is the group from vault 101 now why don't you all tell Three Dog a bit about yourselves"**_ said Three Dog .

"Well I'm John Freeman , and as you may have guessed I was mostly raised in vault101 , I am pretty good with computers and fixing up … robots if you will , not much to say after that" I said . _**"**_

 _ **Well did you hear that ladies , he might be up for grabs or he might not , now do you have a girlfriend?"**_ . "Yes , yes I do , her name is Amata Almodovar I wouldn't trade her for anything" I said . **_"Sorry ladies of the wasteland , looks like this ones taken , now I have some questions for you Amata , what was life like inside the vault?" ._**

"Well life is good inside a vault , inside a vault you get clean purified water , nonradioactive food , and clean fresh air to breath" said Amata truthfully . "And I'd like to add , you do get to have a bit of fun though , when the overseer isn't looking" added Brisa .

" _ **Well that is interesting , now from what I have been hearing , your dad John escaped vault 101 , and your out looking for him" said Three Dog .**_

"I am , all I want is answers , answers as to why he left leaving me with a bunch of crazy security guards , minus Officer Gomez and his son" I said . _**"Care to tell ol' Three Dog , what happened?" asked Three Dog .**_

"Well it was complete chaos , rad roaches had invaded the vault , my dad escaped , Jonas was dead , and her fathers men were looking for me . So I went with her plan , eventually we all met up and quickly worked our way towards the entrance we all got into a fire fight before the vault door was closed on us for good" I said . __

" _ **Holly cow ! , when you say chaos you meant it all of us are glad that you all made it out of there alive and safe" said Three Dog with a sigh of relief . "Now then your all outside and that's when yo spot a 'terminator' in pieces , you all pick his parts up then what?" asked Three Dog .**_

"Well it turns out that what they were composed of was titanium , and yea they were pretty heavy alright , it mostly took all of us to lift the torso into the cart later followed by the head , arms and legs we got everything there and Moira Brown owner of Craterside supply called in some people to help fix him / do a complete rebuild" I explained .

" _ **Now none of us know as to how miss Luna got here, I take it that not even your father knows" said Three Dog .**_

"Oh he knew alright , he did some research and it turns out that she was a princess who controlled the moon in another world or dimension called Equestria , he thought she was a pony , but actually she's human yet a pony on the inside" I said .

" _ **So Moira brown fixes up the terminator and actually discovers that it's a T-800 a model that was sent back in time to protect this 'John Conner' care to clue Three Dog in?" he asked .**_

"Sure , most of the information that we got from Moira I too found a bit hard to believe , but once he was rebuilt , he was functioning as if he rolled right off the assembly line" I said .

" _ **Well looks like we running out of time , one last question do you have any plans for the future after you find your dad?" asked Three Dog .**_ "Yea , just try and deal with whatever threat that comes our way" I said with determation in my voice . ****

" _ **Well you heard it here live from**_ **The Lone Wandering Group from Vault 101 and from John Freeman himself** ** _, watch out raiders , slavers you got yourselves quite an upcoming bunch of badasses , and now for some music" ._**

With that he flipped and the sign that reads ON THE AIR turned off . We then headed back into the main portion of the studio where he told us that my dad was headed towards Rivet city , a city that was built from a prewar air craft carrier .

With that we set off for Rivet City , and hopefully we can get more information on the whereabouts of my father and try and find out what in the world those floating bots are doing here in the wastelands .


End file.
